White Shadows : Revised
by FireNeiko
Summary: A mystery has happened upon the Inu-gang. A strange wandering hanyou has come across their path. Can anyone look so much like Inuyasha and yet be so completely opposite? What is this girl connection to the half-blood? Full summary inside. RnR please!


**White Shadows  
**Version 2.0  
By:** Fireneiko**

**Summery:**A mystery and happened upon the Inu-gang. A strange wandering hanyou has come across their path. Can anyone look so much like Inuyasha and yet be so completely opposite? What is this girl connection to the half-blood? Why does Sango fell so threatened by the most timid Cat-girl she had ever met? With her past so unclear, will she be trusted by their fellowship, or will she bring disaster to them all?

**Ch. 0  
Prologue**

_**

* * *

** _

It was a cool night. The stars hung low in the sky and the moon had just peaked around a small mass of clouds. With quick, silent steps, the hanyou walked faster through the thick wood. It was all he needed to get caught out here. It would be the end of him. Small twigs snapped sharply under his panicked feed and he begged then to remain silent. He walked slower, as to keep the noise down. He couldn't be found here. This was a bad place to be.

_This vast wooded landscape had been a quiet threat for many years. The village, where his kinsmen had recently taken over, was located just outside it dark edges, daring the brave to enter and never return. The old villagers had warned him of the dangers of this particular forest. They called it the Forest of White. They told him that the forest of ebony trees was something to fear with everything you had. _

_Many demons of all sorts were said to live in this forbidden place this young child now roamed. But there was one breed of demon to fear far above the others. They are of wicked force and yet at the same time, a great sight to behold. _

_Shiroi demons, is the name they have been given. They are called 'The White Ones', he recalled. Bring the memory of the old villagers warning. They said that despite their title, they do not consist of the color they are named after. Those with mortal eyes can't even see them; only one with the Sight can spy a demon such as this. Much like the sought after Shikon No Tama and it's pure glow._

_The hanyou child ignored the warnings despite his own fear of the place and entered the black wood after being chased away by his taunters. Their shrieks and name-callings faded from his sensitive ears as he himself faded into the edge of the darkness where the light of the moon scarcely reached the ground._

_These name-callers whom the boy had learned to hate so dearly, were said to be his kinsmen. What ludicrous. They did not love him a kin love each other. They openly despised the half blood. Their taunts that chased him into the wood were not of a brotherly tiff, but of a brutal beating he narrowly escaped._

_To think his own father and elder brother were not subject to such treatment. They were not half-blood. No. They were fine. They were safe. It was he that deserved punishment, apparently. As if they could beat the human blood from his veins. Ha, what a though. They hit him because they enjoyed it and his father wasn't around to stop them._

_The ten-year-old youth mused on this for a little longer. Ignoring the frozen air that nipped at his bare feet and hands. His surroundings swirled around him in his thoughts and he momentarily forgot why he was here and not with his mother in their home on the other side of this forest._

_He remembered. They chased him. And they would be waiting for him outside the edge of his little dark sanctuary._

_He could smell the sweet sent of fresh spring water with his enhanced senses. It wasn't too far and he was thirsty, he decided. He would find it._

_He quickened his pace, no longer caring about the noise he created under his feet. Past the gnarled tree. Around that broken stone. Through the split clearing. He leapt from spot to spot, thinking to himself that if he just concentrated on the small gaps in between these places, he could forget that this place was suppose to be something to fear with all your soul._

_He traveled like this for hours, until the sent of water was strong and refreshing to his nose. This repetitive motion of looking from small gap to small gap between his footsteps eased his mind, and it became second nature to move like this. His head was numb, and it felt as refreshing as taking a dunk in a freezing river on a cool night. That cold on cold feeling making him feel as if he was separate from his surroundings. That he was an observer and not a participant and here he could be relaxed. Here he could be safe._

_The hanyou traded being a participant and being an observer many times just to get the amusement out of it. He felt better as a watcher. So he watched._

_Behind the broken branch._

_Over the slashed trees._

_Into the joint between the limb and it's tree._

_One more leap to the ground._

_Splash._

_The boy found the spring water. He landed right in the spring water. And the cold on cold feeling took over. And the boy marveled at the fact that he could feel safe in cold darkness tinted with filtered moonlight that shuffled down in between the leaves of the tall, tall ebony trees._

_The water seeped into his kimono sleeves and he shivered lightly. He didn't think he could stay in the river much longer. He waded to the shore and shook the loose water from him. Of course there was still the clear liquid that and absorbed itself into his clothing, but he felt as if he couldn't care._

_Inuyasha bent to kneel at the creak bank and cupped his small hands so they could hold the clean water. He brought it to his mouth and drank deeply. He didn't realize just how much he needed water. As he was watching, he didn't have very good reception to his own body. He liked the cold numb feeling the water created on the skin of his arms, so he dipped them farther into the spring. His elbow began to sting. He lifted his arms back out of the water to inspect, and that was when he remembered. _

_He remembered why he was here. He remembered they had chased him here as they teased him. He remembered that they had drawn blood, his dirty blood, and remember that there was now a very long gash on the out side edge of his forearm._

_He remembered he was in the black Forest of White, and he remembered what was supposed to live here. _

_He remembered the warnings from the villagers and his own mother, and he forgot the safe feeling he had from when he was simply an observer._

_The sound snuck up on him, like a playful child that suddenly transformed into a monster behind his back. It plagued the other wise silent air and reverberated from every angle. Inuyasha knew that unusual sound did not mean friendly company. His own sudden fear echoed inside his own chest._

_His eyes dilated, and his sensitive ears swiveled around him as he tried to identify the sound to anything he had ever heard before. He thought and thought and with every familiar sound he couldn't match with the noise around him he fear grew. He backed away from the spring._

_It was like another presence was circling around him. He could feel the invisible eyes move around him but he still could only hear it. Its voice was a strange, metallic hum. By no means was it an ugly sound. On the contrary, it was an eerie foreign melody that no one could ever understand. _

_Such an odd voice. His mother had said they have strange voices. That that was the only way of defining it as what it was. And he knew that was the strangest song he had ever heard. The fear boiled inside him once more. He circled himself in the small clearing beside the spring. The woods were literally motionless. The song grew louder and he circled once again. Than something caught his eye. Something misty and fog like in the corner of his keen eye. The second he turned to face it it vanished. No more mist fog. The bitter taste of adrenaline suddenly laced the inside of his mouth._

_His eyes were wide, and his ears pricked at the slightest whisper of the unheard wind. His body was tense as if he were a coil compressed between hands, ready to spring to life once given the slightest chance. He was ready to run. Run for his life._

_No._

_No he would not run this time. It was because he had run that he was here in the first place. No this was not the time to flee. He had to prove, just to himself, that half-breed is just as good._

_The sad strange melody still rang in his ears as if it were inside of him, humming for freedom. Than something moved. In the corner of his eye again something moved sharply and retreated into invisibility once more. It was the whisper of mist again._

_He spun in his circle once more, trying to catch this being he was going to defeat, white demon or other wise. That scared feeling was still trying to make its way up his throat but it gave way when he spotted the mist in the corner of his eye once again._

_With a splash of fleeting confidence and need to protect his pride, Inuyasha launched himself at his threat and slashed at it with his mighty claws. He squeezed his eyes shut as to avoid being attacked in the eyes- he had learned this trick from countless attacks from his kinsmen- and felt his attack hit, reach, and pin to the earth._

_He waited for movement under his out stretched claws and when he did not receive any he waited blind for a little while longer, trying to register what had just happened to him. Finally opening his eyes he looked down to see his prey…_

_And saw nothing but his own fist pinning thin air to the moist dirt beneath him._

_The euphoria of triumph quickly drained from his now very cold blood and he was left with that empty sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so scared. He couldn't more, only dart his vibrant wide golden eyes back and forth from tree to blackest of tree that surrounded him. He knew better than to believe he was alone. Or else he would not feel so sick to the stomach._

_He heard a rustle. Powered by only adrenaline, he clambered to his feet once more. He tried to turn in the direction the sound had emanated from, but his own fear had confused him. He spun in a circle again. Inuyasha silently cracked his knuckles, as if bluffing to the invisible something that he would attack despite his shaking knees and that pure look of terror in his eyes. _

_Ready to slice anything that moved even the slightest inch, he rotated again and again. Nothing. It was as if his own fear and anticipation was seeping out of him and materializing into a fog around him._

_He blinked twice. He was surrounded by fog. The so clear and crisp forest air now was covered in a thick glassy mist. It began to churn. Turning and turning, sucking all the fog into a mass in front of him, Inuyasha stumbled backwards. Something was exploding inside him. He could feel it ripping at the edges of his being, like a doll being squeezed too hard and the stuffing beginning to tear at the threads that held it together. The single sphere of misty terror turning before him and changed and moved in and of itself._

_It was a-_

_Before he could think any longer, his body moved on it own. The smoke of the internal explosion was choking him, and some how he knew that this thing was causing it._

_The bubbling fear became too great and Inuyasha attacked it with all he could bring forth, materialized by his need to win to live beyond this thing. He jumped and slashed and his eyes were closed but he could still feel the hit._

_And than it was over…._

_And…and something had changed…._

_His shadow cast a pearly white glow over the darkened ground._

**_

* * *

_**

So what do you think? Better than the first? I think it is. It's almost 3 times as long as well. To be frank, to get quality like this from me, compared to my earlier attempts, it's going to take a lot more time. If you've watched me before, than you know it could take around a month to get a new chapter out of me and they weren't very good to begin with. But now I have grown in experience and I think I can write a little faster but don't expect too much faster. I'm a pretty slow writer but reviews keep me feed. -

If you've read my stuff before, than I would suggest taking a look at my bio really fast. It's not a mile long as it was before, but it will fill you in on where I've been.

If this is the fist time you've read anything from me, you might want to look at my bio as well. Or just be advised that I might be moving to another account. It is still undecided, but if I do I will give you the new username. Sorry this blog is so long. There's just a lot to inform you of. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming out soon enough. R&R if you would be so kind. Thank you. -

**KJ**


End file.
